Love According to Severus Snape
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: HPDM Slash. No HBP Spoilers. AU. The rekindling of a love that is fading comes from an unusual source.


**Title:** Love According to Severus Snape  
**Author:** Aoife Malfoy  
**Pairing:** Implied H/D (This means slash, people!)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 1,833  
**Disclaimer:** Property of JK Rowling. Only borrowing for amusement.  
**Beta:** the lovely Jae  
**Summary:** The rekindling of a love that is fading comes from an unusual source.

Draco stood silently, looking wistfully at the view before the balcony he was leaning on as sounds of yet another Hogwarts Reunion Party drifted out and reached his ears. The hand that was holding his drink shook a little at the reminder of the happy festivities that were commencing just a few feet away from him, but he forced it steady as he brought the glass to his lips.

Oh how he hated these things! Hated the common food, and the even more plebian guests. Hated the vague whispers his presence always invoked and the stilted way the others would converse when he was painstakingly at least _trying_ to take part in the discussion. Hated the way those bloody Gryffindors would glare heatedly at the back of his neck when they thought he wasn't looking. He knew what they were all thinking because it mirrored the Wizarding World's own opinion of him. Every tolerant smile, each forced conversation and sulky glare all were so he would not forget. He did not belong here. Not in polite society. Not amongst the free and _innocent_. And certainly not arriving on the arm of their precious savior, Harry Potter.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he shouldn't have come, but Harry had insisted. He had unleashed those big green eyes of his, and Draco knew he was lost. Shocking really how a pair of puppy dog eyes from one Harry Potter was all it took to bring down the famous Malfoy pride. It would have stunned him more than a _Petrificus Totalus_ would, if anyone had told him a few months ago that something like this would happen to him.

"You look like you could use this." A dry voice informed him as a lit cigarette was offered in front of him

"A fag, Severus? How delightfully muggle of you." Draco drawled as he took the proffered stick and inhaled.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow at his godson as he leaned into the banister. "It was either that or hitting the bottle like you seem determined to be doing, and I would rather not get shit faced in front of all these Gryffindors, thank you. One drink is quite enough."

Draco cracked a small smile as the feeling of loneliness alleviated a bit. At least his godfather was here; that in and of itself was enough to possibly salvage this utterly drab and horrific excuse for a party. "Did the Headmistress drag you here?" He inquired as he took another hit of the lit cigarette.

"You would think otherwise? I would sooner adopt a Weasley than come to one of these shenanigans voluntarily." Severus sneered.

Draco smirked, "But of course."

"And what about you? Where is that annoying limb you seem to have contracted lately? I'm surprised he isn't glued to your side." Severus asked.

"You actually care?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow as he flicked the spent fag away.

Severus sneered, "No, not particularly, but it does make me wonder if you've come to your senses."

Draco shrugged indifferently. "Perhaps I have."

"Oh?" Severus intoned. "What has occurred to make this wondrous event happen?"

"You don't have to sound so smug, you know." Draco grimaced as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Smug? I am merely expressing surprise, Draco, since the last time I saw you nothing I had to say could make you change your mind about being shacked up with Potter. However, now, a mere two weeks later, you're singing a new tune. Forgive me, dear godson, for being intrigued as to what would move you when I could not." Severus said wryly.

Draco sighed as he felt himself give in to what would undoubtedly be one of Severus' interrogation sessions. Sometimes it really sucked to have the best Death Eater Spy for a godfather. "Nothing happened, really, at least nothing specific. We're not having a row or anything like that. It's just, sometimes, occasions like these get to be too much! The animosity and the veiled disgust I am more than accustomed to by now, but the feigned interest and the polite smiles? That, Severus, is what drives me batty! Especially since I can't respond with my usual verbal putdowns! All that does is make me look like the evil Slytherin preying on those _innocent as a lamb_ Gryffindors! How do you deal with it?"

"Well, it helps for one that I'm not dating the sodding Boy Who Lived!" Severus replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't worry about that becoming an issue anymore." Draco looked away morosely as another burst of laughter rang from inside the Hall.

Sighing exasperatedly, Severus demanded, "How long have you had your irrational and completely disgusting, I must say, _attraction_ to the four-eyed Boy Wonder?"

Bewildered as to what his godfather was getting at, he answered, "Since sixth year. You know this, Severus. In fact, I remembered quite clearly how many times you checked me over for an_ Imperio _after I told you."

The Potions Master involuntarily shuddered at the recollection of that horrid afternoon where he found a bereft and apparently lovesick Draco Malfoy in his bed chambers. "Yes, quite, and you're telling me that because of some insipid idiots who don't know the first thing about you or Potter, you are willing to give up on this utterly nauseating dream of yours?

Amused, Draco inquired, "Why, Severus, are you trying to convince me to stay with _Harry Potter_?"

"I am trying to make sense of your actions, you insolent brat! Because you are making less sense than Dumbledore on a sugar high!" Severus snorted.

Draco spluttered, incensed at being compared to Albus Dumbledore in all his glucose induced glory, "That's hardly fair! You don't know what it's like-"

"Really? Do you know of another ex-Death Eater turned Spy for the Light two sodding times? That means I get to be shunned and ignored for two decades, Draco! And last time I checked, it's still happening! But that's the price you pay, for doing what you had to do-what's right. Even if it means being right alone."

Thoroughly chagrined, the blonde smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I know that if there is anybody that can understand, it's you."

Severus allowed a thin smile to grace his features. "Which is why I am perplexed, child. You've finally gotten your chance with Potter and yet you're throwing it away because it is hard? Or worse yet, because of other people's opinion of you? It just doesn't sound like the usually snarky and arrogant Draco Malfoy to me."

Draco moved further back into the corner, wanting to make sure no one could overhear their conversation. "It's hard for me to stomach these people, let alone be friendly with them but I try because it's important to Harry. Oh quit rolling your eyes at me, Severus, I haven't turned into a Hufflepouf yet." Draco sneered as he noticed the look on the Potions Master's face.

"Really? And here I was already picturing you in blue and yellow robes." Severus said dryly.

Draco gamely swatted him lightly on the arm. "Quiet you! Besides I look sick in yellow."

Severus rolled his eyes. The unspoken words '_So freaking gay'_ hovering between them.

"Anyway, back to focusing on my pain, I just can't help but feel like I don't belong in his world. And how can I be with someone when I don't even fit in his life?" Draco whispered dejectedly.

Wondering what gods in hell put him in the situation where he had to defend the Boy Who Was Famous for Living, Severus bit back the sarcastic remark that was at the tip of his tongue. Instead, he focused on his godson and how much this was genuinely hurting him. "Did you really think that because falling for him was easy, the rest would be the same? Dreams come true, child, not free. It is up to you to determine if it's worth the price."

"And if it's not?" Draco whispered brokenly after a charged silence.

"Then you cut your losses and you walk away. No sense in paying for something overpriced." Severus answered truthfully. "But, I must say Draco, and if you ever repeat these words I will deny them until my dying day, I think you're being a little impetuous in your decision."

Surprised, Draco intoned. "Oh?"

"It's not that I am particularly fond of the bumbling Savior of the Wizarding World. I could give a niffler's arse about him. It's just, and as Hufflepuffian as this sounds, I've never seen you happier, and that lead me to think that maybe this thing with Potter isn't the tragic accident I initially thought it was."

"Do my ears fail me? Am I really hearing Severus Snape, Lord of the Dungeons, vaunted hater of all things Potter, actually trying to persuade me to continue my liaison with what you once described as "stupidity incarnate"?" Draco said incredulously, feeling more than a bit dazed by the outrageous shift in the conversation.

Severus winced, "Hush! Don't remind me! I am going to say this once so for the sake of my sanity, listen carefully because I will not say it again. It takes a Slytherin to tame a Gryffindor and a Gryffindor to hold a Slytherin. There are reasons beyond the laws of magnetism that opposites attract, Draco. A Gryffindor always feels the need to be giving, to offer shelter, and is content with occupying himself with the happiness of his beloved. Horridly boring, I know. A Slytherin, on the other hand, is ambitious and cunning, always looking out for himself and staying close to people who could offer him more than what he could acquire solely on his own. But when these two unite, that is when they find equilibrium. The Slytherin has found someone to take care of his whims and forgive his sins while the Gryffindor has found someone to protect and make him feel important. So what I'm painstakingly trying to get through your thick skull is-

"That Harry is my match in every way that matters and that I should stick with him because no one would ever make me as happy?" Draco finished slowly, comprehension dawning on his face.

Severus wrinkled his nose. "Again not as Hufflepuffian and so obviously gay as you put it but that's the main gist of it, yes."

For the first time since arriving that evening, Draco allowed himself a smile. Perhaps he should not give up so easily. Who cares what these riff raffs say? Besides he _really _did love Harry. "Thanks, godfather."

"Don't mention it, Child." Severus said with an answering smirk then he grimaced, "Seriously, don't ever or else I would have to obliviate myself!" Severus muttered as he began to walk away.

Smiling serenely, Draco shook his head as his godfather's enraged grumbling of "_Did I just convince him to actually stay with the knob? What the hell was in that drink!"_ reached his ears.

_Finite._


End file.
